


Chemistry

by JoAsakura



Series: Black Steel (TRC) [3]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/pseuds/JoAsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shot, Black Steel Universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemistry

There are roughly 7 x 1027 atoms in a human body. From common elements such as hydrogen, carbon and oxygen to such unlikely components as arsenic and uranium.

Of all those atoms, when combined, one tenth of one percent of the total mass is DNA- fragile strands of more value than can be imagined.

Water, lipids, proteins. The atoms form building blocks. Meticulously preserved, the DNA came from silky golden strands and blood that had dried on a once-gleaming black carapace.

And as it compiles, that DNA laying out the plans for the hydrogen and carbon and oxygen and arsenic and uranium, he wonders, where Fai's smile, where his scent and his laugh are encoded in all of that. The data is in his memory banks, but no matter how many times he replays it, it's not enough.

It's not Fai.

And while Kurogane has the greatest confidence in his data, his processors are old and his systems are failing.

Maybe this time, he will have gotten it right.

He doesn't think his generator has enough life left to try yet another.


End file.
